How Do You Like Them Apples?
by Isfelvic
Summary: Swan Queen One-shots. AU and maybe OOCness on some. Also accept prompts. Will stay rated T unless someone sends in an X-rated request. All requests will be considered, try and leave a name if you're on anon so I can give your idea credit :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Prompt - Regina as Reginald (**you can decide if they're cursed or not, it can go either way**) so obviously AU

* * *

In her life of twenty-eight years not once has she met a man that she thought was beautiful, not once, and sure Neal was good looking but that was about it. Most of the reason she got with him that way was because he was helpful, and kind, but mostly because she was lonely and tired of it.

But when she met Reginald, the adoptive father of her long-lost son, the first thought on her mind was how beautiful he was. All he had to was smile at her – fake as it was – and she was smitten.

They clashed at first, probably from pent up sexual tension.

_One night she was ready to storm into his house, throw him down on the couch, and just almost suck his face off. She was walking from Granny's and across the street when she saw Graham and Reginald arguing on the front porch of the manor._

_She knew they were friends but she'd never seen them fight, just little tiffs here and there, in the few weeks she'd been around._

_"Graham just drop it!"_

_"I can't! I just need to know! What if she feels the same?"_

_"Doubtful, look Graham you're my closest friend here but this crush is getting in the way of your work. Either find out or let it go, understand? I'm still the mayor and I can still fire you."_

_"You don't understand Reggie."_

_"Just go…you're drunk. You're going to wake Henry."_

_Graham had stumbled off. Emma knew they'd been talking about her. She felt a twinge of anger as she jogged across the road to confront the mayor._

_"I don't like Graham." She stated as she stopped just before the porch. She watched as Reginald turned to her slowly, eyebrows raised in surprise._

_"Miss Swan…how long were you…you heard all that?"_

_The blonde nodded. The tall man shrugged. "Why are you telling me, tell him that."_

_"I don't want to tell him, I want to tell you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I like you Reggie, a lot. I know we get on each other nerves sometimes but I know under that cold shoulder you show everyone there's a soft man that likes kids and books, art and horseback riding. You are the most beautiful man I've ever met and I _know_ you feel something for me too…I just want us to try. That's it…just to try, please."_

_Reginald gave her a small smile of genuine pleasure before he stepped to her and gently cupped her face in his palms. "I also like cooking and gardening, but I'm rather skilled at sports too." Emma only had time to chuckle before he kissed her._

Emma smiled as she thought back on how they started off. Sure Reginald wasn't the manliest of men, but that's what she loved about him, his tender side. She looked down at him snuggled into her side, she ran her fingers through his soft hair. Tucked into bed as the sun began to come up.

"You're so beautiful." She whispered.

"So are you." He yawned before pulling her closer to him. She just laughed and rested her head atop his.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Prompt - Snow helps Emma woo Regina

* * *

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen."

Henry dropped his backpack beside the door and kicked off his shoes beside it before he entered the room to find his mom cooking. She peered at him curiously, he smiled.

"What's that dear?"

He set down the item he'd carried in. "Flowers, I found them sitting on the front porch, there's a card."

Regina wiped off her hands and plucked the card from the exotic array of colored floras. "Go take your things upstairs and change into your play clothes." She instructed easily with a hint of a smile towards her son. He nodded and left as quickly as he'd come, hopping the steps two at a time.

Flicking open the envelope she tugged out what looked to be a regular postcard with horses running along a hillside. She eyed the picture with fondness but her eyebrows creased with confusion and curiosity, turning it over she read the neat handwriting.

_You're always beautiful but you look so gorgeous when you smile._

It was so simple…and in many ways quite – what was the word in this world – cheesy? Yes but she couldn't help her small blush and small grin. Again her brow creased with confusion. There was no name and Henry said he'd simply found them on her doorstep.

Interesting.

* * *

Emma walked back into the apartment with a grin of achievement; Mary Margret spotted the mega-watt smile at once and smirked.

"I take it she got it?"

"Yup, Henry picked it up off the porch and took it in." Emma shrugged off her jacket, hung it up, and took the cup of hot chocolate Mary Margret held out for her when she reached the counter top.

* * *

"Tie the balloons tighter! They'll get loose!"

"I'm trying! Give me the heart shaped one."

The walkie-talkie on Emma's hip crackled and Henry's voice flitted through. "Go! She's leaving the office, I'm waiting for her outside, and you have maybe a minute!"

Mary Margret gave her daughter a panicked look. "Let's go!"

"But the heart shaped—,"

"Live to fight another day, let's go!" She grabbed her arm and pulled her away along the side street as Regina and Henry showed up. The woman gave a start at the balloons and had Henry help her take them off; they completely missed two people barreling down the side street, one with a balloon shaped like a heart.

* * *

"Put it in the mail box Emma, this was supposed to take two seconds! She's driving down the road!" Mary Margret quickly dipped back and hurried along the walkway to where Emma was leaving another finely decorated card in Regina's mailbox.

"Okay, done, let's get out of here."

Regina, Cora, and Henry got out of the car and made their way to the front door. "What's this dear?" Cora nodded to the card.

"I don't know." Regina plucked it up carefully.

Again they missed the two people scrambling over the fence, although Cora could swear she heard a muffled cussing coming from the side-long hedges but passed it off as a small critter hissing. Henry smirked as he spotted his mom and grandmother slip out of sight; he swears he saw the blonde limping.

* * *

Regina and Cora made their way into the stables; Cora wanted her daughter to teach her to ride, to have some mother-daughter bonding that was long overdue. Henry was with Ruby and Belle at the library.

"Regina, dear, there's another card for you here on the saddle." Cora spoke curiously as she pulled it from its resting spot.

Regina turned and took the offered card. "Another one?"

Cora smiled. "I'd say you've got an admirer, love."

"Don't be silly mother." Regina waved it off with a small blush. Cora simply chuckled. Again they missed two people running off, one tripping and the other stopping to help her up before they continued off.

* * *

"So what's your next move?" Mary Margret eyed her daughter over her mug. Since she decided not to use the candle and allowed Gold to die, she and Regina had actually gotten a long quite nicely since she'd learned Mary Margret choose Cora and her over Gold and his manipulations.

"Homemade ice cream." Emma grinned. Mary Margret's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I know, I know, but she loves apples so I thought something unique would help. I'd bring it to her personally and tell her Henry mentioned something about it and eat some of it with her."

"That's…actually pretty amazing." Her mother chuckled. "Let's go shopping then!" She set down her mug and headed to the door.

* * *

Regina looked up from her paperwork as a knock came to her office door. She called for them to come in before she returned to signing off on paving over potholes in town. She glanced up.

"Sheriff Swan…what do I owe this visit to?"

Emma held up a tub of what appeared to be some kind of amber colored cream. "Ice cream, plus I'm on my break. I uh…wanted to try it with you. Isn't apple your favorite?"

Regina seemed mildly shocked but she covered it quickly. It was supposed to be her break as well but, Henry was in school and her mother was helping Belle put the library back in order so she was simply going to work through it. "It is."

Emma took a few steps inside, closing the door behind her, she smiled. "I brought spoons."

Regina's lips gave a twitch of a smile before she shuffled the papers on her desk to the side. "Pull up a chair then."

The blonde glanced at the table as she took the chair from it; the flowers were sitting in the center of the table behind a basket of apples. She grinned. "Who gave you those, they're pretty."

"An anonymous donation." Regina answered, flicking a lock of hair from her face.

Emma peeled open the top of the container and handed a spoon to the brunette who took it with a quiet 'thank you'. She took the first spoonful herself and tried it out. She and Mary Margret had done one hell of a job, after several failed attempts of course, before they finally got it just right.

Regina licked her spoon. "Delicious…the store doesn't sell this flavor Sheriff…where'd you get it?"

Emma grinned. "Made it."

That gave the mayor pause. It clicked that the blonde had made this specifically for her. "Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "Just…something to share besides our son."

Regina gave a small smile. "Thank you Sher—Emma."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I'm on to you." Regina called as she entered the station. She saw Mary Margret and Emma whispering to each other before she walked in and announced herself. The pixie haired brunette quickly excused herself with a smile at Regina before she left.

"What do you mean?"

"You sent those flowers…didn't you?"

Emma chuckled. "Why would you think that?"

Regina stepped closer, bracing an arm against the desk. "I gave the whole situation due reflection…it could only be you. David is with Mary Margret, Henry wouldn't help a stranger get close to me, and Dr. Hopper is…Dr. Hopper. So you see there are very few people who know the things you know about me so it could only be you dear."

Shit.

She thought it'd take a few more weeks for her to realize it.

"The flowers on my door step, the balloons tied to the antenna of my car, the little cards slipped here and there…but the ice cream situation really gave you away." Regina continued. She paused and eyed Emma curiously. "Why?"

"Because you're you Regina. You're better than you know, more beautiful than I could ever say, more understanding of what I've been through personally, braver and stronger than I am on a good day…and best of all you've been an amazing mother to my son." Emma stood and stepped around the desk to stand in front of Regina.

"We have more in common than people think…have more depths than people know. Mostly I did all of this so you know I'm not just a bitch and a hard-ass like I try and show everyone else. I know we have hard days but its gotten better hasn't it? I did these things because I want to show you my depth so you'll let me in."

Regina bit her bottom lip to keep from interrupting.

"I want to take you out…buy you dinner, see a movie, hold your hand, and take you home at the end of the night and hopefully get a kiss. I want to get to know more of you and I want you to know more of me. I want to see where it goes and I want you to feel the same way but I'd understand if you didn't."

Regina didn't let her finish as she took a step forward and silenced her with a kiss. It was simple and sweet but it spoke in volumes. She pulled back. "Your mother is okay with this?"

"Half the ideas were hers." Emma answered.

"Sneaky woman. Well then Em-ma," the mayor drawled and teasingly held her lips just inches away from her own. "You owe me a date."

"Of course Madame Mayor."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Prompt - Emma talks Regina down. SQ if you squint at this one. Angsty

* * *

_Why am I here again?_

Emma thought to herself as her boots scuffed along the walkway to the mansion that seemed to loom menacingly in front of her.

_We have to be sure she won't hurt anyone else. You're the sheriff, the people will be expecting you to find her and keep her locked up._

Regina didn't answer the door when Emma rang the bell. Didn't answer her knocks at the front door or even the back door five minutes later. Her car was there but nobody was answering. It was strange…

She branched out to all the likely places Regina could walk to (which was everywhere in town), the city hall, Gold's shop (he said he hadn't seen her), the school, the beach. Regina just wasn't anywhere. Not even her mausoleum. After passing by the beach towards the woods she spotted a shadow standing on the Cliffside.

_Who is – are they trying to jump – is that Regina?_

Her thoughts race as she scurries up the hill – boots slipping on the grass, damp from the ocean spray – she feels her badge dig into her hip as she moves. She can't remember the last time she moved this quick…maybe when she was in a rush to get to Henry in the hospital.

"Regina?" She called as she came up behind the person.

They turned around. It was indeed Regina, her eyes shrink-wrapped from tears and her cheeks slightly puffy from who-knows-how-long she's been crying. Yet she still looks amazing. Her hair perfectly done, her lipstick applied with a shine of gloss, her coat covering her scarf and plain white blouse – a few stains from her tears – with a plaid design and her slacks cleanly pressed.

Emma also noticed the roiling anger that was swelling up to replace the sadness in the woman's eyes.

"What?" She snapped.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"None of your concern sheriff Swan. You can leave the way you came now."

"Were you…are you planning on jumping?" Emma took a step forward.

Regina gave a bitter laugh, shoulders hunching up in a shrug before falling; she eyed the blonde with a humorless grin.

"So what if I was, don't pretend to care."

"I do care. What about Henry?"

Regina whirled. "What about him?" She cried. "You keep him from me every waking moment even though I took care of him for over a decade, and then suddenly when I'm trying to end my miserable existence suddenly you want to mention him?"

Emma blanched. What was she supposed to say to that?

"I did not kill Dr. Hopper. I thought you of all people would believe me since you knew how hard I was trying to be good for Henry. There are other people with magic in this world that want me gone sheriff, it isn't beyond Gold to do a shape-shifting spell to get me out of the way." Regina steps away from the edge. "You come along and take my son, lie and say you aren't a problem, and then steal him away to live in your parent's two bedroom shack and forbid me to see him."

"What gives you the right Miss Swan? Do you realize that if you had kept him you'd be living in a one bedroom, pest infested, hell hole with no money for anything he ever wants let alone what you want. I never once heard a thank you for raising your son that need I remind you, you didn't want until what…maybe two months ago. If I choose to end my life, that's my choice and you and your hypocrite parent's will be singing from the hilltops about how you've won."

Regina stared Emma down as the blonde shrunk back in shame the more she vented. She stepped back towards the edge.

"You're right," Emma choked. "I am…an awful person in a lot of ways…I had no right to take him like I did. I'm sorry." When Regina huffs she steps forward. "I am Regina. I-I just wanted to get to know him at first and then it just spiraled. I was worried about what you were doing to him I didn't think about what you'd done for him."

"I still want to be in his life…b-but we can talk about where he spends most of his time and dinners. Anything you want Regina, just please…come over here." Emma held out a hand.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you were right…I took it for granted that he was already older than a baby…that you'd raised him and spoiled him. I couldn't have done that in a million years so thank you Regina, seriously. He's a great kid because of you. He still calls you mom…still considers you family. He asks about you a lot."

Regina eyed her warily. "He does?"

"Yes. It's just that he's eleven and…any kid at that age has issues. If you really want him back then I think you should try therapy together or whatever he wants to do. I'll help you…just please don't do this. How am I going to explain to a kid that his mom is dead?"

There was a long pause as they just stared at each other. Finally Regina stepped forward and took Emma's offered hand. "I guess a dinner or two with you and Henry wouldn't be so bad."

Emma just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Prompt - Regina finds out Emma once offered Aurora her jacket...she's not pleased.

* * *

Regina may as well have had steam pouring from her ears as she stormed into the police station. The target of her rage is leaning back in her chair and appears to be taking a nap. She ignores Ruby who is sitting at her desk with Belle and teaching the wild-child to make small paper wolves.

"_Miss Swan_." It's hissed like a snake and a lion at the same time, full of tension and power. She wants answers.

Belle makes to leave but Ruby pulls her back and squeezes her just a bit to make sure she stays. She loves sharing good gossip over steaming coffee cups in the diner when she covers a shift for her Granny.

The blonde jumps, feet sliding off her desk as she swipes the drool from her nap off her chin. She blinks up at the mayor owlishly. "What can I help you with Madame Mayor?"

"Where is your jacket?"

Emma blinks. "…Huh?"

"Where-is-your-jacket?"

Emma blinks again before pointing to the coat rack. Regina snatches it up before looming over the blonde. Her cleavage is ample and tempting as she leans down to eye level with her sheriff. Green eyes dart from her breasts, to beautiful red lips, to smirking brown eyes.

"Don't go offering things _I_ own to people." She holding the jacket up with a finger before standing straight and turning on her heel, tossing the leather article over her shoulder as she went. "See you at dinner." She called over her shoulder.

Emma watched as the brunette left, watching her ass every step. _'Hate to see her go but _love_ to watch her leave.'_ She licked her lips. "Wait…Ruby!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Just an idea I've been tossing around. Emma and Regina eventually have 4 kids. Regan, Victoria, and eventually Gavin. May do a demon!Swan Queen later tonight. To head off any questions I may get...I like giving kids unusual names so yes Sarah is a boy and yes Roger is a girl. I see no problem with this. Names are just letters strung together to make a sound. I'm not gender-bias when it comes to names (personally I don't think anyone should be). Anyways! Happy reading!

* * *

Regina stared in wonder at the small bundle in her arms. He looked just like her. She felt Emma wrap her arm around her shoulders. The baby stared up at her with wide green eyes and pursed lips. She was doomed, she wouldn't ever be able to say no to that face.

"I like Regan for a name." Henry mumbled as he watched tiny fingers curl around his own.

And that's what they signed on his birth certificate.

Regan Devlin Swan-Mills.

He was trouble from the moment he could crawl. His little hands moving one in front of the other, pudgy little legs moving to place one knee on the hardwood floor to push himself forward to the other knee, eyes set on the open front door.

It was hot. The doors were open to get a cross breeze because Emma was still trying to fix the central air.

His little head peaked outside the doorway before he was hefted into the air. He gave a cry of protest – swinging his little arms – until he saw who had a hold of him. He wailed and placed a sloppy kiss on his mother's cheek. Her dark hair pulled back from her face as she beamed at him.

"Hello little one." She poked his tummy gently. He wailed again and placed his hands on her face. "I know you want to go outside. How about we get your brother and go to the beach while your mom fixes the A/C, hmm?" She nuzzled her nose against his.

Henry almost had a chunk of his hair pulled out later that day because Regan was upset that he'd stopped him from inspecting the ocean closer.

* * *

He was more trouble when he learned to walk.

He watched his grandparents walk back and forth through their apartment as he sat in his little play area. His mami and mom were here for a visit while Henry spent the night with Ruby and Belle and their son.

He blinked as the front door stayed propped open in the late fall afternoon. His little fingers dug at an itch through his growing hair before he let out a determined huff. Placing his hands on the floor he lifted his bottom up and stayed there until his legs stopped shaking.

He wasn't aware of the eyes on him.

He lifted his upper body up, wobbling to stay upright he stomped down one foot and then the other.

"Emma!"

"I see it!"

He continued to wobble but he was determined to see outside the doorway. He fell…blinked in surprise…then stuck his bottom back up as he stood again. He cried when he was lifted up and away from the door.

"Nice try R.D." Emma chuckled as she brushed his hair back with her fingers. He pouted at her until she set him on his mami's lap and she cooed at him and smothered him with kisses. He didn't understand what he did that was so great but he loved attention so he just grinned and babbled.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma!"

"Emma!"

"I heard it!"

* * *

He was trouble when he was in school.

"Where's Regan?"

"I saw him on the playground with the other kids a second ago."

"Regan!"

"This happens every time…"

"Regan!"

He giggled as he ran down the sidewalk from the school. Class was boring and recess was his chance to escape unnoticed. Or close to it. He made it across the street – checking both ways just like his mom taught him—and then half a block before he heard it.

"Just where do you think you're going young man?"

Crap. He stopped and gazed guiltily up at his mami. She glared down at him. Even pregnant with another child she was still intimidating. The eight-year-old pouted.

He was grounded for two weeks after that fiasco.

* * *

He was in trouble during summer breaks.

"Batter up!"

Regan stepped to the base, swinging his bat lightly, this stupid sport was his brother's idea. He'd kill henry for this. He pushed his hair from his eyes.

The white blur shot towards him, the metal bat struck out and made contact with a loud _crack_.

He took off running, dropping the bat when there was a loud splintering of glass in the distance.

He'd kill Henry for this.

* * *

He hollered as his mom held him on her back. He was getting too big for it, this would surely be the last year so he made the best of it.

He peered over at his little sister, perched on their mami's hip, watching with a small smile. Victoria was perfectly mannered and the exact image of Regina. She swung her small white sandaled feet and picked at her white sun dress as the celebration continued. She spotted him looking and grinned, waving at him, before turning away again. He almost wished he could have a cool rainbow colored ribbon like she did – wound perfectly through her hair – he almost wished.

He looked at Henry who was hanging out with Ruby and Belle's son Sarah as Belle held Victoria's little play-mate Roger on her hip. Roger waved to Victoria and handed her a small flower. His sister took it with a blush as Roger grinned and pulled up the hood on her little red vest to hide her own blush.

Emma hefted Regan up again and he laughed as it gave his stomach a small rush of delight.

The fireworks boomed over the bay as the town celebrated Miner's Day.

He'd mention he spilled mami's favorite cider on some of her books later on…or tomorrow…maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: Just an idea I've been tossing around. Same universe where Emma and Regina end up with 4 kids but I crossed it over with my other fav otp of Warehouse 13 :D I own nothing save the ideas (sometimes) and Regan, Victoria, Sarah, Roger, and Chrissy. (and FYI the red vest Roger wears is to keep her from turning. Sarah isn't a werewolf but she is, just in case you were wondering.)

* * *

Giggles trickled through the open patio door to the kitchen where Regina was getting a few drinks ready. Two cups of lemonade, one cup of steaming tea, a bottle of cold beer, a cup of iced water, and Regina's own homemade cider. She picked up the tray and made her way outside, purple sundress fluttering as she moved.

She set the tray on the table in front of one of her guests. The other brunette woman smiled at her and took the offered cup of water.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem dear." Regina smiled. She looked out in the yard and watched her blonde wife play with their daughter and their other guest play with her own daughter. "So how is it out in South Dakota?"

Myka took a sip of her water, giving a small groan of pleasure as it fixed the rough feeling in her throat, she smiled at Regina. "Probably the same as it is around here I imagine, just a bit more…weird. I mean I married H.G. Wells of all people."

"I did love reading a few of her books." Regina chuckled as she took a sip of cider.

"Mami!" Victoria called, finally catching sight of her. She jumped the set of three steps in one go, her hair flying about her face. "I'm thirsty."

"Me too." Her play mate stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ask nicely darling." Helena ran a hand through her daughter's wavy hair.

Emma nodded her agreement. "Yeah kid, your mom was talking."

Victoria looked at her Mami apologetically. "Sorry Mami, can Chrissy and I have something to drink?"

Regina smiled before handing her daughter the glasses of lemonade. Victoria handed the second glass to her friend and they sat together on the bottom step as their mothers sat together at the table.

Myka handed her wife her cup of tea while Regina handed her own her bottle of beer.

"Where'd you get the name Chrissy from?" Emma asked as she peered at the brunette couple over her bottle's rim.

Helena smiled somewhat sadly as she answered. "It's just a nickname, her real name is Delilah. Her middle names are Christina Rose. It's from my other daughter's name. I wanted something from both Myka and myself in the name. It's a shame her brother is with Claudia and Leena for the week. What about Victoria?"

Emma hummed. "Well we were gonna name her Regina Victoria JR, but _someone_,"

"I am not going to name a child directly after myself Emma."

"Didn't like the idea." Emma finished. "So we settled for Victoria Regina instead. That rainbow ribbon tied through her hair," she pointed to her daughter who still sat with Delilah; the ribbon seemed to sparkle for a moment. "Regina made it. It has a protection spell on it." She took a sip of her beer. "Yeah we're pretty cool." She nodded.

Helena and Myka chuckled. "So you've read some of Helena's work?" Myka asked Regina, eyes shining with curiosity over meeting a potential book lover.

"I have. I quite like The Time Machine. I read it after casting the curse and it just…resonated." Regina smiled.

Emma glanced around the table. "Resonated…that's like an echo right, but…not." She hated it sometimes that she wasn't as smart as Regina, it made her feel like a bad mom sometimes, because she could never help very much with Regan or Henry when they asked for help with homework.

Regina gave her a fond smile. "Yes dear, like an echo."

Emma grinned.

"Mami, we're finished." Victoria stood just beside Emma with Delilah beside her. Victoria in a pretty yellow sundress and Delilah in a purple shirt with white shorts, both wore sandals. "Can I call Aunt Belle and see if she can bring over Roger?"

"Who's Roger?" Myka asked curiously.

"Our friend Belle's daughter, an odd name I know." Regina answered before turning to her daughter. "Yes sweetie, you can call her."

"Yeah, you're always excited to see your little girlfriend." Emma teased.

"Mo-om!" Victoria's face lit up with a blush. "She isn't!" She shoved her mom before running inside.

"Like Lily?" Delilah asked her mothers.

"Yes love, like Lily."

Her daughter smiled before running to join Victoria.

"You ever wonder how we got here?" Emma mumbled. She glanced at the other brunette's who nodded. "Yeah…long stories." She sighed.

Helena took Myka's hand, running her thumb gently across her knuckles. "I wouldn't change it for the world." She grinned when Myka blushed, silently swooning, still, over the British accent. She nodded her agreement.

Emma slid her chair closer to Regina's and tucked an arm over her shoulders. "I wouldn't either." She grinned. "I might take back a certain punch or two, but for the most part…not a thing." Regina rolled her eyes but planted a kiss on her wife's cheek.

They sat in an enjoyable silence for a few minutes before laughter pulled them from their moment. They heard shouting as they turned to look.

Henry and Sarah came running into view. "Vicky and Roger sittin' in a tree!" They called, hopping out onto the patio. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Neither Emma nor Regina could get over how fast their son had shot up. Henry shot off the porch as Victoria dived for him. Roger stood back with a grin, her hands tucked into her vest pockets.

"That's Roger," Regina motioned. "And this is her older brother Sarah." The boy waved. "These two ladies are their mothers Ruby and Belle. This is Helena Bering-Wells and her wife Myka Bering-Wells, I'm sure you met their daughter Delilah inside."

"Pull up a chair." Emma called.

The mothers sat at the table, four of them talking about books and ideas and the other two sharing gossip Ruby had caught in a pick-up shift from the dinner. The kids ran around the yard, the older ones sometimes playing horses and giving the smaller ones rides on their backs, and when it got dark they moved inside. The adults watched a movie while the kids played in the den.

What was there to change that would make it any better?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: Demon!Emma. Been planning this one for a while :) hope you like it!

* * *

Emma wasn't evil, not by her own means of living anyways, she was just a bit darker than most. It wasn't until after she'd given her son away and she was released from prison anything ever happened to her. It had been a coven, looking for almost anyone, that had gotten her when she was still trying to get her life together.

It was just a few months after she'd been released from prison. On her way to the half-way house she was staying at until she got enough for her own place. They'd snatched her off the street and covered her head.

It was a blur after that. Fear bubbled under her skin like boiling water as she wondered if she'd be found dead tomorrow morning. She was blindfolded and all she heard were whispers of chanting, hissing of snakes, scraping of metals and above it all she tried to focus on more that her panicked heartbeat. There was a sharp pain in her throat and then what felt like a needle being slipped into her veins.

She blacked out.

When she woke up, she was in her bed, and she wondered if it had all been a nightmare from her sleep deprivation. Then she felt it, something slithering under her skin, dark and awake. It whispered to her stories of its life and she realized that coven –that evil fucking coven—had put a monster inside her.

It wasn't trying to dominate her life; it made that clear, whispering into the back of her brain that it just wanted to survive. At first she hated it. She had to share her body with a demon of all things. She changed her tune, however; when a drunken man tried to force himself on her.

It took control, slithering through her bloodstream and winding around her muscles, as she suddenly saw the world through two different points of view. It hissed that it could help her be strong when people assumed she was weak like this man. She felt a sick sense of power and joy as it snapped the man's hand and crushed them like they were paper. The man screamed and she watched as her hand cut up and jammed his jaw back and up into his skull. He choked and sputtered before she twisted his neck and he slumped down beside her.

Life suddenly got easier.

Emma stayed in control most of the time and the demon, Agiel, took control when she needed assistance. It whispered to her at night before she slept of its days when it was alive and how it came to die and why it was the way it was. She took comfort in not being alone anymore.

She lost herself in its power sometimes. When she'd catch a guy in an alley with a screaming girl and nobody even looked. Sometimes she'd let it have control during the day and it'd eat things it'd never tried and drink things it'd never heard of. Sometimes she thinks that maybe it liked not being alone too.

Looking in the mirror when it was in control was strange. She could see though its eyes and her own at the same time. Like a chameleon, one eye saw one thing and the other saw something else, that was how it appeared to her. It still took getting used to.

* * *

When she met Regina, she stirred with want; she wanted this woman in a new way. Agiel stirred under her skin, telling her to make her their own. It wasn't the first time they agreed.

After fights and tossed insults Emma eventually convinced the woman she wasn't here to take Henry. She was a demon now, and while she pulsed with protectiveness she would never wish Regina to suffer like that.

Emma trained on her own to tune into the power Agiel allowed her. She wanted to be strong enough to protect Regina and Henry should she have to. She used it once on Graham when he kissed her, she punched him in the gut and left him there, winded. She only wanted Regina.

Anyone who got in the way would pay one way or another. Emma smirked into the mirror as she got ready for bed with her resolve to get closer to Regina settled in her chest. To have a real family.

Her eyes turned black.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Demon!Emma. Part of the last chapter. I just felt the urge to make Henry not be a little shit-head. That and the show is basically saying, no matter what happens...your blood is better which is bullshit. So I wanted to kinda cover that. So it isn't exactly good but I wanted to do this chapter for MayhemPrincess

* * *

The happy look on his face made her sick as he whispered her name in awe. She'd just tackled him like a linebacker and he was smiling. She felt it slither through her stomach in bubbling rage, it knew of her past as soon as it was injected into her. She quickly wiped away the blood on her lip from smashing into the ground.

It may be upsetting to see an old flame bleeding black blood.

She thought of Regina as she followed him to the pub. She was angry with him but at the same time maybe if she hadn't done that time and been where she was she'd still be a large bit weaker and slower than she was now.

As Neal explained what had happened she felt it wrap around the back of her eyes and view him for itself. It was thoroughly unimpressed. She felt another craving for Regina tug at her heart. She shrugged off his complaints and grabbed him by his arm.

"Emma no-!"

"Tough shit. You have daddy issues, welcome to fifty percent of the world. Deal with it and get it over with." She hissed back, fighting back Agiel as her eyes began to turn. "The sooner we get this little chat over with the sooner I can go back to my life."

* * *

Henry hadn't been mad once she explained why she lied to him about Neal. She thought he was a user and a bad guy, so she tried to protect him, both of them. He eyed Neal as he came out to the fire escape. Emma had been having long talks with him about family.

_"Sometimes, kid, just sometimes, blood isn't thicker than water. Regina raised you, took you in and fed and clothed you, she didn't have to. You could have ended up with people that beat you three times a day and feed you twice a week. She let you want for nothing in your life. Just…go easy on her okay?"_

He'd thought about it after that. He thought his life sucked. He looked up things like she'd told him online. She had been right, he was very lucky. Kids that died from neglect; did drugs because their parents did it in front of them or didn't care to stop them, kids shut in closets for days on end, beaten until they coughed up blood. He'd seen his mother like he used to after that, just his mom, Regina.

"So you're my father huh?" He eyed him before looking away.

"Yeah uh…I'm your dad."

"I said father. Emma and my mom told me a few weeks ago that family doesn't happen overnight."

Neal's face fell. "Yeah that…that makes sense."

"Look," he turned to the man, with all the poise and appearance of Regina. "It'd be cool to get to know you and all but…it's not a big to-do on my list right now. I was mad because she lied about you being dead, that's all. I have my parents and honestly I don't think you'd fit my ideal of 'father figure' for me and my mom would be really mad." He shrugged. "I could use someone to talk to now and then if you're fine with that but that's about all the room I have on my plate." Neal thought he looked very much like Emma brushing off a date. "Take it or leave it, no huge deal for me." He walked back to the window and ducked inside.

Neal swallowed nervously. Emma didn't need him, his own son didn't need him…what was he supposed to do?

* * *

Emma checked her phone as she, Henry, and Gold waited in the back of the taxi on their way back to the airport. Neal had agreed to keep in touch with Henry, but henry got to decide when and how, and he agreed to visit his father on his birthday. Anything after that would have to be negotiable.

Regina had sent her a few texts to make sure they were alright and called once while they had some lunch because henry was dying to try some New York cuisine. She was happy that Henry seemed content with the parents he had and didn't see the need to have a father.

"Emma says it's about male role models or something. Gramps can be like that for me, or maybe Archie, not sure yet but I know anybody can be a father," Henry had glanced at Gold. "But it takes a special person to be a dad. Some guy I just met doesn't really fit the bill." He'd told Regina.

As they waited for their plane to Massachusetts Emma received a picture text from Regina. She made sure Henry was preoccupied – she spotted him walking with Gold to the Cinnabon – she opened it eagerly.

"Holy shiiii- she's trying to kill me."

She could feel her stomach tighten in pleasure as it slithered through her upper body and trickled behind her eyes, she felt it coil in anticipation. Regina sent a picture of herself wearing lingerie, a black see-through teddy with pale purple bra and panties. The text below the picture read,

_'Can't wait sheriff.'_

She growled low in her throat before she caught herself and covered it as a cough. Regina was in for it later.

* * *

When Snow and Charming met Emma and Henry at Granny's the next morning they tried to talk her out of going to spend time with Regina. She could feel her anger coil in her stomach and ready to explode like a spring.

"She's his mom too guys, enough. I know what I'm doing." She tried.

Henry sat beside her at the counter and sipped on his hot chocolate as he waited for Emma to finish. When Snow started up again he spoke up, cutting her off. "Can this wait? We just came here for some hot chocolate; nobody makes it better than Granny's." He smiled at the owner he winked at him kindly. "But I'm still hungry and my mom makes the best apple pancakes with whipped cream and fruit on the side, sooo…can we go now?" He looked up at Emma who nudged his shoulder gently.

"Sure Kid, come on." She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. She waved off her parents as they tried to talk her out of it. "I got this!" She snapped as they followed her to her car. "I'm his mother, not you; I think I know who he's safe with. Regina would die before she hurt Henry." She climbed into the car and left them gawking as she drove off.

* * *

"You really said that to them?" Regina was stunned, her plate empty as she listened to henry tell her about Granny's. Emma nodded as she finished her orange juice. Agiel never understood how she could drink it with the pulp still in it; it rumbled its distaste and crept away from her stomach.

"Good for you Emma." Regina smiled. She stood to take her dishes to the sink, Emma followed suit. Henry wasn't done yet. He was still working on his second stack of pancakes.

Regina gave a shout as she slipped on what Emma had to assume was water judging from its clear appearance. It took her one second to jump into action. She felt it as she moved in what seemed like slow motion. It bled into her muscles and tightened her legs to brace both herself and Regina from the fall on hardwood.

The brunette looked up at the blonde as she cradled her gently in her left arm and held their dishes in the other. "Your eyes—…" She stared up at the black orbs that looked down at her imploringly.

"It happens sometimes." She blinked and they were green again.

"I see…it's rather interesting. Maybe you could tell me why sometime."

Emma smiled. "Of course Madame Mayor."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**: Prompt: Henry wants a pet for his birthday. Hope you all like it, I felt like a little family fluff would be nice. Enjoy the show tonight! I know I will!

* * *

Henry watched as his mother prepared dinner before looking to Emma with a grin. "So," he started. "Think she'll go for it?"

Emma chuckled. "Kid, it's you. There's no way she could say no."

The boy nodded. "I hope so." He smiled up at Regina as she brought out a few dishes of food. The operation was now in motion. Emma winked at him before standing to help her wife.

* * *

They were in the fields the next day –Saturday—picking apples for Regina and Henry's hobbies for cooking. Emma tried to help now and again but cooking was never a forte for her.

Regina placed another apple into her own basket before turning, "Henry, sweetie, do you think this is enough?" She heard a small grunt up in a tree. "Henry!"

"I got it mom!" Henry cried with a grin as he reached and picked an apple from a high branch –clinging to the branch like a monkey—he waved it triumphantly. "Catch." He let it fall, Regina caught it with ease. He started to climb back down.

"Sooo…," he tried and failed to start casually as he carefully placed a foot on a lower branch. "It'll be my birthday soon."

Regina eyed him suspiciously as she lifted his basket from beside the tree. "Yes, I'm well aware of your birthday Henry."

"And I was thinking that maybe…just maybe…" he hopped down the last foot and stood in front of his mother. "I could…get a puppy."

Regina opened her mouth to rebuke him but he started again.

"I'll take great care of it mom! I'll pick up a job to pay for his food and toys and stuff! I'll walk him every day and brush him and make sure he never smells bad or leaves a mess!" He fell to his knees, clasping his hands together. He'd always wanted a dog but it wasn't until recently he felt he was mature enough for it. "Please, please, please mom! I promise to take good care of it and it'll behave! I promise! I won't ask for anything for Christmas or anything! I swear!"

Regina eyed him for a moment. "For now I hope a 'we'll see' can be good enough for you."

Henry grinned, jumping up and hugging her tight. "It is! It is!" He couldn't stop smiling even if it was just a maybe.

* * *

Regina came into Henry's bedroom early, Emma trailing behind. He grunted and peered up at them as they greeted him with a loud 'Happy Birthday'. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up to get ready for breakfast only to have his mother place a small box onto his lap.

"Thanks mom." He smiled sleepily as he slowly peeled off the wrapping paper. Inside lay a small box, he flipped open the lid to find a small purple collar. He sat there for a long moment before looking up at them. "Wait…,"

"Happy birthday kid!" Emma shouted, stepping around Regina to reveal a small Labrador/Husky mix puppy with mismatched eye colors squirming in her grasp. She set it on Henry's lap and it immediately set off sniffing the new area.

The smile that split his face made it worth it to Regina even though little Fido would have three accidents inside before Henry finally got him trained properly. He still thanks her almost every chance he gets.

Regina had to admit though…it was a damn cute puppy.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: Prompt: If Emma had a sassy gay friend - aka Graham. Obviously AU and OOC, just some humor. Also I respect all ships but I'm with SQ till the end and I just thought this would be funny.

* * *

Emma Swan is about to kiss Killian Jones (aka Captain Hook); this fate could be avoided if she had a sassy gay friend.

Graham jumped out of the nearby bushes. "_What are you doing!? What are you doing!?_ What what _what_ are you doing!?"

Emma turned, shocked. "Graham? I'm just…"

"About to make a huge mistake! Take a step back sister!" he pulls her away from the captain, ignoring his protest. "You're going through a desperate depression. It makes you do stupid things."

Emma blinked.

"You just said you loved Neal, think he's dead, and then you jump onto the next guy most like him. Slow down the desperate train." He held up a hand. "There's a gorgeous woman out there you share a son with and will just as much if not more to get him back too. That's the safe choice…when you're actually ready to admit it."

"Regina?"

"No, Tinkerbelle, obviously Regina! Besides you can do better than a pirate! Dunno if you heard but protection wasn't a big thing back home love. This guy," he pointed with his thumb. "Probably crawling with nasty things. Besides that it's just a terrible character turn. I thought you were getting over the scruffy, dirty looking, thieves phase."

"I…I'm just…"

"Desperate and depressed. I get it. But slow down…look at your life…look at your choices. Not so great so far. Take a break." Graham said firmly.

Emma sighed. "Okay. You're right…that would have been stupid."

"Obviously. P.S. You look amazing. Loving the 'gone with the wind' look your hair is pulling off. Also…fantastic arms, love. Regina would fell for you in a heartbeat."

"You think so?" Emma flexed.

"Sweetie, just break out a few push-ups and she'll swoon over your manly-ness." He chuckled. "I would."

Emma shoved him playfully. "Stop."

He pretended to be ashamed. "Ahh…I'm a stupid bitch." He linked arms with her. "Let's go get your baby mama you stupid bitch." He turned away. "She's a stupid bitch."


End file.
